Please Don't Leave
by assasin1827
Summary: The Vongola bought Cozart Enma to become Tsuna's husband. A force marriage between two different people. What future awaits two people when love is one-sided. 00xfem27


**Warning**

Probably Angst? And poor grammar

I'm not a writer or any sort for that matter, and this was done only for some fun and to get the idea out of my head.

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Enma or Tsuna. I'm just a fan.

I'm still plotting something on how I can own them *grins*.

**Dedicated to: **Silent-melody2413...

Here's your Enma x FemTsuna. Sorry it took so long.

_**Beta-ed by:KuroRaven (thank you so much! XD)**_

* * *

**Please Don't Leave**

_An Enma x femTsuna fanfic_

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest announced, ending the long ceremony that was being held at St. Peters Church. It was a huge celebration, since it was the official wedding day of Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunade and her new husband, Cozart Enma.

People from different influential families and known Mafia family heads were there. All of them were included in the Vongola's large family alliance. Several celebrities and politicians could also be spotted.

However, nasty rumors about the groom were being spread around. Although silent and discreet, some of them never failed to reach the knowing ears of the inner members of the Vongola Family, especially the guardians.

There were stuff like "Why marry a certain Cozart Enma?" He came from a poor and unknown family that people barely know. The young man now standing beside the famous Vongola Princess gave the people a curt smile and Enma leant down to kiss his bride who was blushing, and clear happiness could be seen.

The truth was that the Vongola Family has bought Enma to become Tsuna's husband. Tsuna had always been attracted to the boy since the inheritance ceremony and had shown exceptional favoritism towards him, much to the chagrin of her guardians. He was later given an opportunity to uphold the Shimon's name by marrying the current Vongola Boss and beloved princess. Enma's former lover and the whole Shimon clan were paid to stay away from him. Adelheid was disgusted but nevertheless, declared that the Shimon would not be left with nothing this time, no matter what happened. In conclusion, the one-sided love Tsuna had for Enma had never been answered, after almost 6 months of living together, making the Shimon earn a certain animosity from the Decimo's guardians.

Still, everything would still be nothing but a family affair, one that Tsunade never had since Iemitsu and Nana's faithful accident and from then on, the old Nono silently wished that his granddaughter would live a happy life with her husband.

"You may now kiss the bride…"

The crowd started to cheer as Enma unveiled Tsuna's pretty face and gave her a small peck on the lips. He gave a small smile as he led his wife down the aisle towards the white limo waiting for them outside of the church. Various pictures were taken and both them continued to smile. Tsuna's eyes were almost sparkling, unlike Enma, who seemed to be cold at the moment.

After closing the door of the car, Hayato entered the driver's seat, proceeding to start the car towards the reception place, the Vongola Mansion.

The new couple was silent along the way.

* * *

"I'm sorry…." Tsuna stated, head hung low as she closed the door of their bedroom in the huge Vongola mansion.

Enma stopped undoing his tie as he watched his _wife _take off her headdress. Tsunade was beautiful and the mere fact the she was the princess of the most powerful family in Italy would make anyone wonder why she had chosen him.

"What's there to be sorry about? You bought me. I'm yours. My fiancee was chased away just so you can have me. And you managed to do that because you're powerful, and I'm from a small unknown family." he answered coldly, and left to go inside the bathroom where he continues to change his clothes. Once finished, he went back to their room to see Tsuna trying to unzip the back part of her dress. He went towards her and helped her, doing his duty as her husband.

Seeing the girl's naked body was nothing new. They had sex, which was nothing but a fleeting moment of lust for Enma, while Tsuna seems to cling at those moments, thinking that they were precious. There was even a time when Tsuna was so into it that they had done it in Enma's car. It was a good thing the car's glasses were tinted. Tsuna was a very exciting sex partner but never in his dreams had he wished for the girl to be his wife.

"Uhm.. t-tomorrow.. About the honeymoon grandpa arranged.. Are we… going?"

"We need to. Its for formality and to show people that _we _love each other.." He replied, emphasizing the word _we_. Tsuna's chests feel heavy inside as the words rolled from Enma's mouth. Ever since he found out that his fiancée was paid a large sum of money to let go of Enma, the man had been cold towards her from time to time.

The gown fell, revealing Tsuna's naked body. She slowly turned around towards the man to show him her body. Enma stared at her for a while but slowly moved his hands to hold Tsuna's body. It was his obligation, an obligation he would gladly do just for a short moment of pleasure and desire. They kissed as Tsuna circled her arms around the man's neck. In Tsuna's mind, sex with Enma was good and it was a confirmation that the man beside her would not just leave her unless he was given a valid reason to.

The coldness between the two families never improved after a year of marriage between the two. The only thing that seemed to improve was the social status of Shimon that had reached the same status as the Cavallones. They were slowly emerging as a dependable and trustworthy ally, earning the approval of many families as well. Even Dino had admitted that Enma was a responsible man. However, Tsuna and Enma's relationship was progressing very slowly. Although the coldness was somehow lesser, Tsuna seemed to be content as Enma's wife and Vongola Decimo.

Enmas was a little more affectionate towards Tsuna now. He seemed to have accepted the fact that he's already tied down to someone he loathed. There was even a time when he personally asked Tsuna to go to Hawaii with him, something that Tsuna immediately accepted, since forgetting all of her duties once in a while was also quite good for her.

"How's work?" Tsuna asked him excitedly in the car one day after he arrived in a meeting with the Giglio-Nero family.

"Good…"He replied, forcing a smile as Tsuna sat on his lap, giving him a quick kiss. He circled his arms around her and kisses her passionately making Tsuna moan. Tsuna tugged his tie off to undress him and started to unbutton his shirt. He watched his wife undo the zipper of his pants as he groped Tsuna's bottom. Enma slowly pulled her panties down while positioning himself towards her. Decimo closed her eyes, preparing herself as her husband pushed inside her.

They were looking at each other's eyes, both gasping for breath. Tsuna's face was red as Enma slowly thrust inside her, concentrating on the pleasure he was feeling. Enma's movement slowly became fast as he supported Tsuna on his lap, his wife bouncing as his movement went wild. Tsuna moaned loudly as she rested her head on Enma's shoulder, closing her eyes to experience the pleasure better. Enma's felt himself nearing and he suddenly kissed Tsuna, silencing her loud moan as both of them reached their climax.

Tsuna was panting hard but nevertheless content at the aftermath. She slowly caught her breath.

"Enma-kun…I love you very much..."

His eyes widened and he felt a chill run through his veins. It seemed that everything was still not right.

* * *

The next day, after another meeting, Enma entered his car and was ready to drive home.

"Enma…." Said man was sure he'd heard someone calling him. He unwound his window and poked his head out, only to see a familiar face he hadn't seen for almost two years. It was Amilia, his ex-fiancée that the Vongola had paid so that he could marry Tsuna. He smiled and let her inside his car.

"I missed you… " She said softly and moved forward to kiss him.

A kiss that he openly accepted.

A kiss that led them to a love hotel that evening until the next day.

He woke up with Amilia wrapped in his arms, both of them naked as he caressed the girl's face. He had missed her. He had often wondered what had happened to her after his wedding with Tsuna.

It wasn't the first time they had shared a night together. In fact, they had been going out for almost two months now. All of those meetings led to a hotel room with a passionate love making session that both of them had missed. She initiated their meeting and he gladly accepted. It was just curiosity at first, but the feeling of being contained and continuously watched inside the Vongola mansion was giving a heavy feeling and it seemed that the girl beside him could take all that stress away in just one single night. They made love the whole night and he never even bothered to call his wife about his whereabouts.

Amilia woke up and circled her arms around his neck. He smiled at her as she moved above her, feeling his arousal once again. She positioned herself to welcome him. Both of them moaned at the pleasure of being united again.

She rode him, feeling the overwhelming pleasure as Enma wildly thrust inside her. Both of them screamed words of love and passion as they continued their act.

The girl moaned loudly on her climax as Enma reached his, pouring all of his passion inside her. Both of them were laughing as they cuddled each other in their aftermath.

"I love you Enma…"

"I love you too…" He replied and kissed her hair, forgetting everything around him.

* * *

They were in their room at the Vongola Mansion when Tsuna confronted him.

"I can't take it anymore… Enma-kun.. What did I do? Why do_ this_?" Tsuna asked him suddenly, almost at the brink of tears.

"I love her, she loves me, you knew it right from the start."

"I'm already your wife, she's stealing you away from me... I love you just as much…."

"Have you forgotten? You're the one who stole me first… From her…"He told her sadly.

Tsuna felt a chill run through her body at Enma's words.

"I don't love you.. I'm sorry.." somehow, for Enma, those words seemed wrong.

Tsuna felt numb, standing still in their room, shocked at the turn of events. Her eyes widened as she saw Enma start to pack his clothes.

"What are you doing? W-Where are you going..?" She asked, heart starting to beat wildly, anxious.

"I'm leaving... this relationship will lead to nowhere..." Enma said as he closed his bags.

"No.. wait..!" Tsuna cried as she desperately held Enma back. "I'll do anything... Please... don't go.. I won't complain anymore... "

Enma looked at her disbelievingly. He fought the urge to hug and stay with her as Tsuna begged for him to stay, crying desperately as she held his arm firmly.

"Please... Please don't leave me... Please.. Enma-kun..." She cried, tears falling rapidly from her eyes.

Enma forcefully made her let go as he turned his back on his wife. He was silently telling himself that no matter what happenned, he wouldn't come back to the Vongola Mansion anymore.

Hours later, the whole Vongola household was alarmed to see their Decimo lying on the floor, pale and unconscious with tears in her closed eyes.

* * *

After living with Amilia for almost a month, the girl turned out to be different than what he had expected. She nagged him about everything, from his work to the clothes he wore. He just brushed it off, thinking that Amilia was just too excited about everything. Adelheid had disapproved of him leaving Tsuna behind and it seemed that she was right.

"You shouldn't have done that, Enma. Why marry her when you plan on leaving her in the end?" Adelheid told him one day in his office at the new mansion of the Shimon Familia. He was arranging some files regarding a new deal with a smaller family.

"I never planned on marrying her Adel, it's almost like a shotgun marriage. You know that. Besides, I love Amilia..."

Shitopi-chan snorted and gave an exasperated sigh.

"The you should know that the Amilia girl you left Tsu-chan for is a total bitch. She's only good in front of you Enma, while she bickers with almost everyone."

The office door suddenly opened, revealing a girl with a pink spaghetti strapped dressed. It had lace and ruffles as the strap and it reached above her knee.

"Good morning Enma..."

She smiled as she slowly approached Enma, giving Adelheid and Shitopi-chan a suggestively dirty look. She wrapped her arms around Enma as she kissed him slowly, which Enma accepted with a forced smile.

"Ami... I'm quite busy here. Some other time okay...?" Enma said, pushing her slowly away from him. She frowned and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Let's go downtown. I want to go shopping..." She told him brightly, her eyes glinting mischievous.

Enma sighed and closed his eyes, fighting the urge to take the girl on his office table. She was brushing his crotch slowly and Enma could feel the tightening of his pants. She giggled and placed her head on his chest.

"Adel, Shitopi-chan... can you leave us alone?"

Adelheid and Shitopi left, giving him a meaningful look which Enma blatantly ignored as he placed the giggling girl on his table. Adelheid saw how the girl spread her legs as she gave her a triumphant meaningful smile. A smile Enma failed to notice.

It didn't take long before lustful moans and cries could be heard outside Enma's office. The girl seemed to be enjoying everything being done to her and Adelheid has the urge barge in and snatch Enma away from the girl. Force him to return to the Vongola Mansion and as much as possible prevent him from going outside.

"Disgusting whore..." She whispered under her breath. She couldn't believe that Enma had been seduced by such kind of woman. She had never liked the girl, which was the reason why she accepted the marriage between Enma and Tsuna easily. It may have been a marriage of convenience for Shimon but it was a safe choice, at least for Enma's welfare. Tsuna was a kind girl and had never failed to give them the opportunity to rise with the aid of her family. Enma, being the idiot that he was, failed to see everything, blinded by the fake kindness of the girl in his arms.

"Adel..." Adelheid snapped from her musings as she heard Shitopi call her. She walked beside her, away from the office where a _heated session _was being held between Enma and his mistress.

_Mistress. She would always be Enma's mistress for us. Nothing more._

It's what all of them hoped for and believed. Wishing for Enma to wake up and return to Tsuna's side.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" She asked Shitopi.

Shitopi-chan gave her a skeptical look, somehow looking bothered.

"There were rumors circulating around the Vongola this days."

Adelheid gave her a snort. Weren't rumors kind of normal these days? Considering what had happenned between Enma and Tsuna, rumors that Enma only used Tsuna to gain name and power nowadays was normal. It was a good thing Vongola remained quiet and subtle about everything.

"What about it this time?" She asked Shitopi, impatient.

"About Tsuna... It's only a rumor but it's making an uproar in their Family circle, but the inner members are keeping quiet about it."

Adelheid looked at her with a bored expression, urging her to continue.

"Tsuna-chan... She's..."

* * *

It turned out that Adelheid and Shitopi were telling him the facts of what had happened when he went home one day to find out that Amilia had left.

They had a fight that morning after Amilia begged him for a trip to Spain. It was a small favor but the loads of work he had could not be left alone. He rejected her and was rather surprised when she jumped on him. Enma was surprised to see her naked as she kissed him while begging. He was dressing up for a morning meeting that day and the feeling of being cross since he might become late made him snap at the girl.

"It's alright if I go alone. I just need the money." She coaxed while caressing his clothed manhood. "You love me, don't you?"

Enma swatted her hands away and threw the blanket on her.

"Dress up properly, will you. I'm not in the mood. I have a meeting Ami."

"Oh? So you're choosing your stupid mafia meeting over me? You Mafioso are all the same!" She yelled suddenly, making Enma look back at her. He didn't bother to answer, thinking that the fight would go nowhere.

"Answer me! Damn it! Has that Princess Decimo already poisoned you with her family's doings? Really Enma, have you forgotten that it was the Mafia who tore us apart!" She screamed.

"Ami..." He answered, forcing himself to calm down. "This is important. I'll take you to Spain or to any place you want, just wait for a while..."

"Enma..." She said, running towards him as she circled her arms around his neck. "Am I not good enough? I'm doing everything to please you. I'm better than that stupid girl right? You want me right? I want you too..."

"Stupid girl?" He repeated, his voice laced with malice as he carefully unlatched Amilia's arms around him.

The girl skipped animatedly towards their bed, before covering herself with the blanket properly as she smiled at him.

"She's stupid. I know it. I heard from my previous boyfriend that she was chosen as Vongola Decimo because she's the only grandchild the Vongola Ninth had. I bet she won't make it far in this lifestyle since she has been sickly from childhood. She was desperate to have you, so her family bought you from me and told me to stay away. I bet no man would want to have her in his bed. It's a good thing you left her." she said, giggling. Amilia failed to see the darkening in Enma's eyes.

"Actually, I don't know exactly why I had left her in the first place." He said looking at her, something that caught Amilia off guard.

"W-What?"

"She had always been kind to me. Tsuna never demands or nags anything of me. She always does things by herself and does things at her own pace. Her whole family loves her and _my family _adores her. Something _you_ failed to do. I can't really blame Adelheid and Shitopi-chan about that, considering that you're only my _mistress_." He told Amilia coldly, moving to leave their room.

Amilia was speechless.

That night, Enma found that Amilia had left him. The feeling of letting her go didn't seem painful anymore; somehow he' was glad.

* * *

Amilia had left him after two months of living together, stating that Enma was not good enough for her. Adelheid told him that Amilia had been sleeping with Mafioso from time to time to gain money. It seemed that the girl had the habit of jumping from different men's beds from time to time to give her things she wanted. Enma was glad to get rid of her because her constant nagging about money and materials was getting on his nerves.

It had almost been a year since he left the Vongola mansion. He never tried to bother his wife over anything and he preferred to be oblivious to anything that'd been going on with Tsuna. His pride was keeping him from going back to her to beg for her forgiveness. He accepted his mistake.

True to their words, the Vongola never blamed them for anything after he had left Tsuna. Even after rumors and nasty gossips were made up and heard, both families had remained quitet about the affair between the family heads. Both continued to live and it seemed the Vongola never planned on turning against them.

It was too peaceful to be ignored that Enma was somehow bothered. Enma suddenly felt the urge to see her but every request he gave was rejected. Until one day, an opportunity to meet Tsuna came to him as he was strolling alone in the town of Milan.

He saw Tsuna wearing dark shades and a cap to hide her face. It seemed she had run away from her bodyguards or guardians again, a habit she learned to master after she was announced as the new Vongola head to have fun all by herself. This always caused mayhem among the guardians and during his stay at the mansion, he was suffering the same fate as them, frantically looking for her whereabouts.

He smiled to himself, thinking that no matter what had happened, Tsuna never changed.

She was looking at a flower stand when Enma approached her.

"Hello…."

She was startled as she turned around to look at him. She took off her shades to take a better look at him and confirmed who he was.

"E-Enma-kun…."

The small talk Enma had planned turned into a sudden out of the country trip. He invited Tsuna to go to France and she accepted right away. She seemed happy, but a nagging feeling inside him was telling him that something was wrong in the way Tsuna acted. She seemed too eager, too happy, like he had done nothing to anger or hurt her.

Still, it was one of the best trips they both had. They went to a fancy restaurant and went to the beach. Tsuna was beautiful, something that he had completely ignored before. She's childish and cute in the way she acts. Innocent and naïve, it was a trait that continued to amaze Enma because being the only heiress of a powerful Mafia Family was not something that you would imagine Tsuna to be. He even managed to steal a snapshot of Tsuna looking solemn towards the sea. A captivating shot that he kept as a secret token.

They made love that night. It was an unforgettable experience for Enma. It felt like their honeymoon all over again. Both of them were happy and in Enma's opinion, talking about the past and everything was not needed anymore. He knew that after returning home, everything would be back to normal. He planned on making up with Tsuna once they returned to the mansion. Adelheid and Shitopi-chan would be glad once they found out that everything turned out fine.

He woke up to find Tsuna sleeping peacefully beside him as he moves to enclose her in his arms.

He smiled to himself. Finally, everything felt right...

* * *

Not everything would be perfect and on the third day of their trip, Tsuna caught a fever. It wasn't too high, so he ignored it and nursed Tsuna that night. She seemed to be fine the next morning until the same thing happened again on the fourth day. On the fifth day, a heavy feeling started to swell on his chest as he nursed her yet again that night.

He decided to pack their things and take Tsuna home. She reluctantly agreed, disappointment clearly written on her face.

Ename hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"It's alright, I'll still take care of you when we get back, I promise.."

It felt good embracing her again, a feeling he had missed during the time they were apart.

On the airplane back to Italy, he continued to caress and hug her as she slept comfortably beside him. Enma could smell the faint scent of flowers in his wife's hair.

"Tsuna…."Enma called as he rested his head on Tsuna's soft hair.

"Hmmm..?" She answered him, almost sleepily. Enma smiled.

"I…love you…."

He failed to see the widening of Tsuna's eyes….

* * *

After arriving at the airport, many men in black suits greeted both of them. They hurriedly took Tsuna and ushered her to a waiting car. Before he could complain, a punch hit him square in the face making Tsuna scream.

"Dino-nii! Stop!"

"Did you know what you just did!" Dino growled at him as Enma try to get up.

"Hold it right there… Enma has every right to take her. Their marriage is still legal!" Adelheid intervened, rushing towards Enma.

The scene was starting to create a commotion at the airport. Knowing them to be Mafioso, most people decided to run away, thinking that a riot might just break out.

"I just want to talk to her... That's all..." Enma said, facing Dino, determined to make his stand.

"Talk to her? You suddenly want to talk to her after everything!" Dino was reaching for his gun as Tsuna rushed towards him.

"Stop please… I agreed to go with him.. Nii-san.. Please…. " Tsuna begged him, crying as she forced Dino to drop his gun.

Romario gave Tsuna a coat as he forced her to let go of Dino, who continue to talk to Shimon.

"The Vongola made you happy, the least you can do is be thankful for everything we did for you…" Dino said, growling.

At that moment, Enma saw Tsuna collapse.

* * *

Ever since the airport incident, Enma had been forbidden to see Tsuna, until news started to circulate between Mafioso.

Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunade had been diagnosed with leukemia and was now on her deathbed.

The moment the news reached him, he had done everything to contact Tsuna. He even bravely went to the Vongola mansion where he was thrown out. According to rumors, the family had known it since Tsuna was a teenager and had kept a good stance in keeping the young boss health condition a confidential matter. Tsuna's mother had history of said disease and it seemed that it had been passed down to Tsuna as well.

The secret was well kept; he hadn't noticed anything even during the time of their marriage. If people would ignore the fact that Tsuna was always clumsy and would sport shallow wounds often, everything around her seemed perfectly normal.

Enma wanted nothing but to keep Tsuna at his side no matter what. He had tried talking to the Ninth but he was rejected as well. It seemed that they planned to keep Tsuna to themselves until the end and Enma couldn't let everything stay that way.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't visit Decimo-sama…" the nurse told him regrettably while blocking his way.

"I'm her husband. I'm the first person who should be allowed to visit her." Enma told them coldly.

"How many times do we have to throw you out before you're satisfied?" A voice coldly stated behind him. It was Dino again, Tsuna's older brother figure.

"I just want to see her… that's all.."

"Don't make me laugh Shimon boy. Go back to your mistress, you're not needed here." Dino spat and walk past him.

"I... I don't have a mistress... anymore..." He said slowly. It caught Dino's ears and he turned back to him, scanning him from head to toe.

"I see…" Dino replied. "Then why don't you look for a new one? You have a name now. Leave my sister alone." He said coldly, leaving him standing in the hallway of the hospital. Murmurs could be heard but Enma disregarded them as he walked out, feeling defeated.

He stopped in his tracks as he heard a loud scream coming from a nearby room. He saw Dino walk inside the room hurriedly. The familiar voice seemed to be in pain. Curiosity getting the better of him, he took a peek only to be shocked to see his own wife being pushed down on a hospital bed by a number of nurses and Dino was telling her to calm down. She was tossing wildly in the bed, screaming in pain.

As he moved to open the door to get inside, Dino's men stopped him and told him to leave. He demanded them to let him in, his mind panicking and imagination going wild, hearing Tsuna's voice, now hoarse because of screaming. They didn't allow him to and he was pulled away from the scene, forcing him to leave his own wife.

* * *

In the room, things had settled down. Tsuna was hugging Dino's body, crying as numbness overtook her senses. She was pale, her movements wilted as she desperately attempted to make Dino take her home.

"N-niisan…It hurts… It hurts… It's too much already… N-niisan let's go home… please…"

"I know Tsuna… I know… It's all right… You'll be fine but you have to stay here…" Dino told her gently, "Tsuna… Do you want to see Enma..?"

Tsuna shook her head frantically, crying again.

"No…No… I don't want to see him. He'll just pity me… I'll be a burden to him… again… Please don't let him see me…"

"But-"

"No…No… Please don't…."

"Okey…I was just asking. I won't let him see you… Don't cry okay?" Dino told her, desperately trying to pacify her growing hysterics.

* * *

Enma was sitting in his office chair, looking at his laptop. It had a wallpaper of Tsuna, the same snapshot he got during their small trip to France. She looked so calm and solemn. Any traces of said disease seemed to be un-noticeable. She wore a small gentle smile, the same smile Enma remembered she had on their wedding day. A smile she never had during the year of the failed marriage they had.

A marriage that ended with his infidelity and uncertainty…

"Enma…."Adelheid called out to him as she embraced him gently. "That's enough.. Stop torturing yourself..."

He continued to stare at the wallpaper, looking like a lost child.

"They won't let me see her Adel, I just… I just want to take care of her for a while… To stay with her until the end but they won't let me…It's unfair… They're so unfair." He said in monotone, tear starting to fall.

Adelheid didn't know what to say. She couldn't bring the past back anymore, but seeing her boss like this; looking so fragile and heartbroken broke her heart as well. She sighed as she forced Enma to look at her.

"Then let's go to her... I'll help you see her.."

Enma looked at her incredulously as she lead him out.

Enma, dressed in a doctor's gown and a mask on his face, entered the private room silently. Noting the lack of people inside, he continued towards the bed where a small, pale and fragile figure lay.

Tsuna had an oxygen mask and tubes around her. They seemed to be the only thing that helped her breath. The machine beside her dictated the slow rhythm of her heart as she lay on the bed. Her face was deathly pale and almost white.

He walked towards her bed and put a single white rose on the table near her. He moved to sit beside her as he reached for her hand carefully, noticing the dextrose attached to her.

"Hello Tsuna… I came to see you… I wish.. you.. you can hear me..." The only reply he received was the beeping of the machine beside his wife.

Knowing how short his time was, he gently caressed her hair, murmuring apologies for everything that he had done before.

"I love you Tsuna, I love you… please… Don't leave me..." Tears fell as he kissed her head again and again, noting the lingering scent of flowers in her hair.

* * *

_"Enma-kun... good morning..." _

_A familiar face greeted him as he woke up. It was Tsuna, smiling down at him as he lay on the bed. He's on the bed in the Shimon mansion but waking up to see Tsuna besided him was a very pleasant surprise…_

_"Tsuna…."_

_He slowly reached to pull her down towards him. She fell on top off him, which earned her a playful laugh from her husband.. He carefully embraced her, kissing her hair again and again, snuggling towards her warmth. Tsuna was soft and warm, being gentle to the touch and cuddling with her could be considered a natural habit of his._

_Tsuna cupped his face carefully between her soft hands. He marveled at the caress and rested his head between them, feeling himself content during the short blissful moment in his life…_

"_Enma…"she whispered._

"_Huh?"_

"_You always called me Enma-kun even after we married… just… just call me Enma.." He said smiling, closing his eyes as he held Tsuna's hand in his._

_He earned a loving yet sad smile from her_

"_I know…" She said and looked at him in the eyes gently… "I love you Enma… and I'm sorry... for everything…" _

_Tsuna rested her forehead on Enma's and whispered the same words over and over again…._

* * *

He woke up from his bed, panting heavily as he scanned the room, looking for any traces of Tsuna being there. He's silently hoping that his wife had recovered and now was with him. It seemed to be nothing but a bad dream.

A very awful one considering his current situation with Tsuna.

But there was no sign of her anywhere. Not a single thing was changed in his dark room. At that moment his cellphone gave a message alert tone. He opened it and read the single message.

_She's gone…_

An audible cry could be heard in the Shimon family mansion.

* * *

Adelheid was walking towards a certain tomb as she spotter a familiar man placing white lilies at the grave she planned to visit.

_"Dino Cavallone..." _She whispered as she placed roses and daisies at the same tomb. He acknowledged her and left, leaving her alone to have some private time to herself.

It had been one year. A year since her death…

The night Enma received a message of Tsuna's death, they found their boss hanged in his room the next day. They had done everything possible to revive him, but it was a lost cause for Enma – when he arrived in the hospital, he was already cold. It was huge blow for Shimon.

"Enma... " she whispered slowly, tears falling. She had never thought that Enma would do such a thing. After hearing the news of Enma's suicide, Vongola Ninth personally visited them, apologizing for everything, admitting that part of this tragedy should be blamed to them. If they had allowed Enma to see her properly during the Decimo's last moments, both of the families wouldn't be burying their boss at the same time. All of them knew that hatred would lead nowhere, so they accepted it and move on with their lives.

Thankfully, the Vongola allowed Enma's body to lie beside Tsuna's.

She stared longingly at the sky, silently wishing that someday... The two of them would meet again.

Perhaps in another place or time.. Perhaps... The second time, they would be happy. And at that time, they would truly be together.

**********************************END*************************************

* * *

**Well.. how was it? R and R people.**

**Anyway, I had preferred to use Cozart as Enma's last name since for me, it sound a lot better than Kazato… Sorry. Mr. Plot-bunny won't stop running around in my head until I wrote this down.**

**Thanks for being kind people! Till next time! :D**


End file.
